Pay backs A B isn't it?
by Netteralwaysbetter
Summary: B/J find E/A cheating they r of course devastated but the one good thing is that they become closer. Bella goes to the vulture followed by a friend. But what happens when Aro gives them a mission to save the Cullen's will they take it? J/B pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my new story I truly hope you enjoy it , it has of course our favorite character's in it Bella, Jasper, Edward and Alice, Emmet and Rose, Carlisle and Esme a little and Demeter and Felix.**

**I will be doing a few flashbacks in the story and some changes in POV but if you can stick with me I think you will enjoy the story **

**Bella's POV:**

As I was on the plane on my way back to forks I was thinking over my life. What caused me to leave forks and my family? What caused me to go to the vaulter? I would be lying to myself if I told you I didn't remember what caused me to leave forks.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked in on Edward and Alice on top of each other half naked. Of course me being so shocked and them being so busy they didn't notice my entrance nor did I make it none. I ran out of the room leaving the door cracked. I ran down the stairs out the front door and smack into a tall lean figure. I of course fell back onto the ground. My eyes were so filled with tears and pure hate I couldn't see who I had ran into but frankly at that point I couldn't give a flying flipped if I ran straight into shammo. All I knew is that I needed to leave and leave immediately._

_I pushed myself off of the ground and whipped my hands over my eyes I already had enough trouble seeing and walking in a straight line when I wasn't hysterical I didn't need anything extra on top of that. I had been so preoccupied my thoughts that when I felt two cold hands on my shoulder that I was shocked to say the least._

"_Bella, Bella are you ok," I heard jasper's frantic voice. I turned my head slightly to make sure that the hands on my shoulder connected to the body right in front of me. I know that sounded stupid but jasper always kept a five foot distance between us always because he was to afraid that he would kill me. I felt jasper start to send calm waves to me and the more he sent the madder I got I know it wasn't his fault but god he was trying to calm me down after I had just caught his wife and my so called finance in the bed together. What gave him the f--- right to do that? Eventually he stopped sending the waves noticing that they weren't really working. I took to a step and turned on my heel and headed back into the house because now I was truly pissed and I swear if it took me all night everyone including our two love birds were going to find out. I was marching up the stairs when a brilliant idea hit me and I went into Alice and Jasper's room and went straight for her wallet. I pulled out all of her cards and one by one let them drop into jasper's paper shrewder. I was about done when two strong hands grabbed my wrist and at first I thought it was Edward and was about to give him a piece of my mind but then I heard a laugh and noticed it wasn't Edward but jasper. Jasper's laugh wasn't bad not by no means he just had a manly tone to it._

"_Now Bella I know you hate it when Alice spends money on you but don't you think you're taking it a litle to far?" he asks still slightly laughing_

"_Not far enough," I mummer quietly but I knew that he could hear me. I tried to yank my hands away from him but he wasn't budging. His grasp was not like Edwards always soft touch his was strong and my common since in the back of my head was saying_

Go own fool keep yanking and he will surly yank your hand out of his socket

Oh shut up _my other voice said and this is when I realized that I had totally lost my mind_

"_Jasper let go," I say through my teeth standing up._

"_Not in till you calm down," he says and I sighed slash yelled in frustration. _

"_You know what just follow me I will show you what has made me so mad," I say and start walking up the stairs with jasper on my heel. I opened Edwards door again and saw a sight that turned my vision pure red. I heard jasper growl and drop to the floor and for some reason I felt strangely bad for bring Jasper in here he didn't deserve this. But you know what made me truly snap was the words that came out of Edwards's mouth._

"_Oh……God….Alice……I should be marring you instead of Bella. I love her but god nothing like this," he says and before I could control my actions I picked up the glass lamp and herald it at them. I was slightly surprised when it made contact but was beyond my breaking point to care. Edward and Alice cursed and they turned to see how threw the object and when they saw me there mouths dropped about a mile and they jumped up off each other. From the corner of my eye I saw jasper stand up and look at me. I pulled off the ring Edward had given to and also threw it at him._

"_If you won't to married her than don't let me stand in your way," I say with so much acid in my voice it almost scared me._

"_Be-Bella it's not--," he stared but I cut him off_

"_I swear to god Edward if you say it's not what it looks like…" I say _

"_ALICE WHAT THE HELL IS THIS," jasper interceded_

"_I…..um…..we…..I," Alice starts_

"_YOU, UM, WE UM, WHAT ALICE," I say this time "One day you got board and said well hay jasper and Bella my best friend is out. She left her fiancé home let me go up to his room and see if he wants to play." I say and she winced and glared at me " And Edward I thought that when someone gave you a ring and proposed to you and promised that they would love you for ever that maybe just maybe that you wonted to be with them. Correct me if I got this wrong ok," I say the sarcasm dripping from my voice, "You came all the way back to forks ask me if you could join my life again so that you could 3 weeks before our f----kin wedding decide hay I'm going to sleep with my fiancé best friend, maid of freakin owner and maybe she wont mind," I say as I was pacing back and forth. Now everyone's mouth ways hanging open even jasper's. _

"_Bella I--," Edward starts but I cut him off again_

"_Edward save it I really don't give a d---m about what you have to say," I say "Well I'll just leave you two alone it looked like you guys weren't finish," I say and turned and stormed out of the room. I noticed that jasper was not by the door when I left out I went to his room and saw him burning the rest of Alice's cards with a blow torch. I grabbed it out of his hands._

"_I have a better idea," I say and walk into her closet and start burning the clothes and I heard jasper laugh out in a bitter voice and I joined in suit. When I was sure that all of her clothes were roasted I dropped the torch and at that very moment Alice and Edward decided to intrude._

"_What is that smell?" Alice asked as she followed it to her closet and then we heard and ear piercing scream and me and jasper doubled over in laughter. She came out of the closet at the sound of our laughter and when I say I had never seen her look so mean in her life I meant that jasper immediately stopped laughing as did I._

"_Which one of you did it?" she said letting her self go into a crouch. At that moment Jasper flashed in front of me and also got into a crouch. "So Bella well we might have been friends but you will pay for this," she says and growls, and I get completely behind jasper and put and hand on his right shoulder just to make sure he was really there. He took his right hand and laid it on top of my for reasurance I think. For some reason I was getting comfortable around jasper I didn't think he would fight his wife but I didn't think he would let me get hurt either. The little hand jester did not escape Alice and Edwards eye, Edward growled at jasper and Alice smirked but she truly honestly looked pissed._

"_Oh jasper your not going to hurt your dear old wife are you," she asked _

"_I will if you even take another step towards Bella," he says in a voice that could cut steel. Alice face turned to shock at his words and tone I'm sure mind did to I didn't know he felt so strongly about me._

"_What how can you sit there and say that just a few months ago you were thinking about having her for a mill now you're her savior," she says and laughs bitterly and beside me I felt jasper shudder. That was it she can say anything she wants' to me but I wont let her talk to jasper that way. I walked around jasper noticing the look on his face that told me he was probably contemplating weather to grab me and pull me back. I bent down and grabbed the blow torch just in case she planned on being difficult. I made my way to the door and sure enough there she was blocking me._

_Move," I say in a hard voice but she doesn't move a step "Alright are we going to be difficult," I say mostly to myself. I pulled up the blow torch and aimed it straight at her heart I saw a flash of fear go through her face but then she covered it up marvelously. _

"_You won't use that?" she said almost as if questing me_

"_Oh I wont you just ruined my life and you don't think I would," I say and laugh_

"_Well I will kill you before you get the chance," she says in a confident voice and that was it. I burst out laughing. It was just so funny that she was telling a person that was suicidal that she would basically kill them. How is that not funny? Alice expression was perplexed and a bit irritated that I was probably laughing at her._

"_What you I give to be dead?" I say lowering the torch and looking up at the ceiling trying to contain my tears. "To never have to wake up and feel the pain, the loneness, the depression, the hurt and rejection." I say and from the corner of my eye I see Edward flinch. "What would I do to never have to wake put on a face smile and endure that terrible thing I call life without having to lie to myself saying everything's going to be ok, it's all going to work out when I know D—m well it wont," I say bring by gaze to land right on Alice and she actually flinched back. _

"_I have one thing to say to you and I pray to god that it's the last thing I ever have to say to you personally. There is nothing left that you can do to me you took everything away from me; the love of my life which also used to be my life," I say and Edward flinches again. Then I glanced at jasper who looked to say the least just plum shocked " And how could you do that to jasper he didn't deserve that and you know it," I spat at her making her flinch again " And now you stand here and threaten me about how you would kill me, Ha," I laugh " That would be a f—kin relief. But now I guess I told you that you probably won't kill me then." I say and then lean in closely to her face and said with as much venom that I could muster up "But the point I am trying to get across to you is that you took away my life and everything in it so there is nothing you can do to me because you know what I have nothing left to loose." I say and lean back pulling up the torch Alice just stood there like an idiot. "So you're either going to move out of my way in the next 10 seconds or I am going to pull the trigger and you will have to kill me either way I WIN," I sneered in her face and surprise enough she moved to the side immediately. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs trying to get away from them I could hear Alice and Jasper yelling at each other. I got to the bottom of the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around. It was none other than the famous Edward Cullen._

"_Let go," I say threw my teeth_

"_Not till we talk," he says_

"_And why the hell do you think I would wont to talk to you," I said trying to wiggle away which only made him grab my other wrist and hold them tightly a little to tight._

"_Bella I'm sorry and I still love you," he says and I laughed "Can't we just put it behind us," he says and I stared open mouthed at him had he lost his ever loven mind._

"_No we can not just put it behind us," I say "You've made your choice just please let me go," I say finally a tear dropped._

"_No," he growl holding my wrist tighter but this time three of his nails when in my skin I screamed out in pain, but I was determaned to let him know how I felt._

"_Bella you can't just let our relationship go that easy," he says_

"_You did," I yelled at him "I let it go when I walked into your room the first time and you didn't even notice me. I let it go when I walked in on you telling Alice you would rather marry her. I let it go when Alice was about to attack me and you just stood there as if you didn't know which one to choose. Well I've chose and my choice and my future does not involve you," I spat at him and that was his braking point and his nails dug so deep into my skin for a second I thought that they were going to go straight through. I screamed in pain and all the talking up stairs silenced. I made a big mistake and looked down blood was everywhere and I was all coming out of my wrist's. I could feel myself swaying and my vision became blurry. The last thing I remembered was something hitting Edward hard and then I blanked out._

**So did you like? Love? Wish you've never read it? Please, please, please with Alice dangling from a rope on top Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I hope you enjoyed chapter one.**

**I don't own anything**

**I am going to just pick back up with the flashback**

_I was first aware of voices I could hear Esme's frantic voice but what shocked me was Roses voice. She had never let alone talked to me but now she was actually concerned._

"_Bella dear can you hear me?" esme says "Oh god Edward what have you done," esme said in a voice so hard that my eyes popped open. "Oh thank god Bella how are you feeling?" she asks. I didn't answer right away for there was a pretty intense fight going on right behind me. I turned my body slightly ignoring the pain it caused my wrist. Jasper and Edward were fighting and I mean growls and all it was nothing like there play fighting. The look on jaspers face told me that he aimed to kill Edward. _

"_Rose go call Carlisle and get him here she is loosing a lot of blood," Esme says and rose gets up immediately. "Emmet get jasper off of Edward before he kills him," she said and Emmet jumped in action. He looked at me with a sympathetic smile and moved towards the fight. "Come on Bella lets get you out of here," esme says picking me up. She took me to Carlisle's study and sat me on the couch._

"_Bella I will be right back ok,' she says and I nod and she flitters out. I go to the door and lock it and then start looking for a towel I knew that a house pull of vegetarian vampires would not appreciate me bleeding every where. I grabbed the towel and held it to my wrist tight I had, had enough accidents to know that in order to stop the bleeding you must apply presser to it. I went to sit back on the couch and listened to what was going on down stairs because they defiantly weren't quiet._

"_Boys stop it," esme screamed and everything went silent. "Now what happened? Why is BELLA BLEEDING," she yells_

"_Edward did it," Jasper snarled and I heard a sound like to bodies colliding "He didn't feel like it was enough to just break her heart he also had to try and break every bone in her body," jasper yelled_

"_It was an accident and why do you care anyway jasper," Edward snarled and I was actually interest in what the answer was to that question too._

"_I…….well….," jasper started it sounded like he couldn't figure it out himself_

"_Emmet grab jasper and rose get Edward,' esme yells and I hear some shuffling_

"_God jasper calm down," Emmet yells and then everything goes silent. _

"_Thank the heavens your hear Carlisle all hell has broken loose in this house," esme says in a relieved voice_

"_Alright Edward will you explain to me why all hell has broken loose," Carlisle says_

"_Well….we….I…." he starts_

"_Me and Bella caught Alice and Edward in bed together," jasper says and I hear four gasp_

"_Is that correct son," Carlisle says and you could clearly hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice._

"_Yes," Edward says in a whisper. No one else said anything for awhile._

"_Well that explains it," Esme says_

"_Where is Bella?" Carlisle says and that was the wrong thing to say._

"_She is up stairs bleeding because Edward was trying to stick his f---king nails through her wrist," jasper hisses_

"_Edward," Carlisle says now you could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice. "We will talk later I need to make sure Bella is not dead first," Carlisle actually hisses at Edward and I hear foot steps and then a nock on the door._

"_Bella is Carlisle," Carlisle says_

"_And esme," she says and I go unlock the door. Carlisle takes a look around the room and probably sees all of the blood._

"_Well Bella let me see," Carlisle says as he leads me back to the couch. I hear a gasp as he pulls the towel off. "God," I hear him mummer and I lean my head back on the couch as he work. I feel a sharp stink and before I could stop my self I let out a groan. "Sorry," Carlisle murmured_

"_It's ok," I say quietly and as he works I could hear Edward getting impatient._

"_Is he not done yet," Edward said "You know what I'm just going to go up there," he says and then Rose, Emmet and Jasper say at the same time_

"_No your not," and then I hear the fighting again and I returned my attention back to Carlisle and he was done._

"_Alright Bella your all patched up," he says and pats me on the head. Esme comes and give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead._

"_Stay as long as you wont," she says and kisses my forehead and leaves. I sat there just staring into space for how long I have know idea. I heard a light nock on the door._

"_Bella it's jasper, can I come in," I hear from the door way._

"_What are you all suicidal you won't let me go see her but you let jasper what the hell," I hear Edward say. _

"_Come in," I answer in a whisper. I didn't hear anything so jasper's voice made me jump._

"_Bella, are you ok," he asks and I turn to face him._

"_Yeah if by ok you mean could be so much better, then yes I'm ok" I say and he laughs_

"_Um….would you like me to take you home?" he asks. I was slightly surprised that he said that._

"_Sure," I say and stand up. I fell him put a hand on my back. I open the door making my way down stairs. Everyone was just watching us I was slightly disturbing. Carlisle and esme said goodnight. As we made it to my car I heard esme yell for the second time tonight._

"_Alice, Edward look what you've did you guys took her away from everyone just to fill your own selfish needs," she says and it sounded like she was crying. I stopped but jasper pushed me into the car._

"_It's ok Bella," Jasper says getting into the drivers seat. The ride home was quiet, but it didn't escape my vision that jasper was sneaking glances at me. Part of me wonted to ask him what the hell was he looking for, but I knew that wasn't fair to him to take my anger out on him. We arrived at my house and I started to get out but a cool hand touched mine. I immediately pulled back and so did he. Not because of the obvous reasons I felt a spark it was almost like getting shocked but a little more pleasurable. I know he felt it too because when I looked up my eyes locked with his._

"_Um….Bella if you don't mind can I come in I really rather not go back to the house, but I would under--," jasper starts_

"_Hay it's ok I totally understand come in," I say opening my car door. He smiles and follows me to the house. I opened the door and went straight to turn on all of the lights. I went into the kitchen a grabbed a bottle of water. When I came back I saw jasper walking around the house looking amazed I realized that he had never seem my house before._

"_Wow, it's just like in the movies," he whispers to himself. I couldn't hold it in any longer I busted out laughing. Jasper turned to me with a smile on his face "What?" he asks_

"_You look like a kid at the zoo," I say laughing harder and he fake growled at me. He eventually joined in. When we had collected ourselves I told jasper I was going to take a shower and he could make himself at home. I took a long shower singing "Tear drop on my guitar, by Taylor swift," to myself. I jumped out and put on a white tank-top with my black sweat tights. Yes that's right I call them tights because they are too tight to be classified as sweats. Ok maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit but they kind of looked like workout pants. Alice had thrown away all of my sweats away. I brushed my teeth and combed threw my hair. I was on the last verse_

I keep singing don't why I do

Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see……………. _I sing opening the door to revel sexy looking jasper. I didn't expect to, wait hold up rewind and then press fast forward did I just say jasper's sexy? Bella he is your bother long lost cousin at the least you shouldn't be thinking that way. But I did know why I was thinking that, jasper was casually lounging over the banister; his hair slightly in is face giving him this dangerous look._

"_Was that you singing?" he asked and I mentally cursed myself out for forgetting that jasper was in the house._

"_Yes that horrible noise you were just hearing was coming from me." I say and jasper smiles_

"_Who said it was horrible? If I say so my self I think it was absolutely lovely," he says and I of course blushed. I started to walk down stairs and I heard jasper mummer to himself_

"_Of course a beautiful girl would have a beautiful voice." He says and I stopped in my tracks looking back at him._

"_Did you hear that?" he asked looking slightly embarrassed._

"_Not if you didn't won't me to," I say turning around and walking down the stairs. I flopped onto the couch and jasper came and sat father close. I could feel his leg rubbing up against mine. I looked at the TV and noticed that he was watching America's funniest home videos._

"_Oh you can change it. I was just looking at how funny humans can be and they don't even try," he says laughing to himself._

"_Well for your information we humans are not as coordinated as you vampires," I say and it only makes him laugh harder. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the TV._

"_Aww I was just joking with you," he says giving me a quick hug. We laughed and watched videos all night at some point I must have laid my head on jaspers shoulder because I felt him rap his arm around my shoulders._

**Jasper's POV:**

_I was down stairs in Bella's living room when I heard a voice of an angel. I followed it to the bathroom and noticed it was Bella. Of course when I asked her about it she said she couldn't sing. Yeah right she puts all the singers in the world to same. We watched videos most of the night. I felt something warm on my shoulder and I noticed it was Bella's head. I noticed that she was truly pretty with her long silky hair and her pink lips slightly parted. Even in her pajamas she took my breath away well if I could breathe she would have. Around two I realized that this position would probably hurt her in the morning so I started to shake her. I had a felling she would mind if I picked her up and carried her to the room. She groaned and turned her back to me. _

"_Bella come on get up," I say_

"_No," she mumbles laying her head on the arm of the couch, giving me a fine view of her butt and what a nice butt it was. Jasper no dirty thoughts about your sister jezz she is your family. I chanted to myself as I reached over her grabbing her shoulders._

"_Come on," I say pulling her to her feet. She swayed but never did open her eyes. "Bella I would advise you to open your eyes so you can at least give your body a fighting chance," I say smiling_

"_Funny, very funny," she says but still doesn't open her eyes. I start to lead her up the stairs but god was she taking her time. Finally I just swept her into my arms and walked up the stairs. I tried not to think of the effect she had on my body when she was this close. I pulled the covers back and laid her down. She turned over and sighed. _

**Hear it is. I know what your saying it took you long enough. **

**Um I am guestamaiting that I will do one more chapter in flashback and then get back to the present but without this you propblable wouldn't have understood it anyway.**

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well I know it took long enough but hear it is.

oh i don't own anything but you already knew that right?

"_Come on," I say pulling her to her feet. She swayed but never did open her eyes. "Bella I would advise you to open your eyes so you can at least give your body a fighting chance," I say smiling_

"_Funny, very funny," she says but still doesn't open her eyes. I start to lead her up the stairs but god was she taking her time. Finally I just swept her into my arms and walked up the stairs. I tried not to think of the effect she had on my body when she was this close. I pulled the covers back and laid her down. She turned over and sighed. _

Now this next little section will go back to the recent time in the story because remember she is telling us her story.

"Mrs. Whitlock can I get you anything to eat or drink?" the flight attendant asks

"No thank you I have everything I need and can ever want," I say hugging jasper closer to me. The attendant smiles and walks away.

"Darlin don't be nervous remember you've met them before the cullens," he says laughing at my nervousness which I don't see whats funny about it at all.

"Yeah but last time we were them I distonged their has cursed the cheater and then left out of the blue," I say

"Don't worry they will just be happy that your alive," he says

"If you say so,' I say. Oh wait I almost forgot about you sorry your probably alittle confused right now how about lets get back to the flashback.

_The next few days were ok I guess you could say jasper was at my house every chance he got even though I think when he said he was going home he really wasn't going home, home. I did my best just to not think of Edward and Alice but every where I looked their were memories. The only good thing that came out of their cheating was me and jasper had gotten really close. But even jasper couldn't keep away the dreams or I guess the right term would be nightmares. Sometimes I dream everything was normal but then I would walk in on Alice and Edward and then the nightmare would begin. Or sometimes I would have the dream where the Cullen's would go and this time no one would come back for me I think that one was the worse. Or sometimes it would be me and Edward at our meadow and he would keep saying god Alice I should be marring you over and over again and that would be enough for me break and wake up screaming just to find out it wasn't a dream just a horrible reality. But my breaking point where I realized that I wasn't going to make it through this time around was when Edward came to visit. Here let me tell you about._

_Jasper had said he would be back when I woke up but I guess he wasn't fast enough._

"_Bella, Bella wake up," Edward whispered into the room. My body stiffened I was 80% sure that I was awake, but apart of me was wishing I wasn't. "Bella, Bella get up love," he says_

"_I'm not your love and I've been up," I say "I don't, nor do I really won't to know why you're here. Say what you have to say and then leave, leave and don't come back." I say still lying down not bothering to turn around._

"_Bella lov-"he starts_

"_I AM NOT YOUR LOVE GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK MACANICAL HEAD," I yell not really caring who heard me._

"_shush ok look I know your mad but we can get over this lets think of it as a speed bump in our relationship in order to move on Bella you have to keep on driving," he says. Now this is when I sit up and look at him he had literally lost his ever loven mind. "I'm sorry how things happened to turn out but give me another chance._

"_Edward just leave me alone," I say softly because I could see the aggressiveness was not working to my advantage. "We could never have a healthy relationship because I wouldn't be able to trust you ever again. I don't want you Edward, your not good for me, my world is not for you," I say reciting the words that he had said to me in the woods that dreadful day. We sat there staring at each other his gaze full of anger and mine a silent plead. "You can do it, a clean break it will be as if I never existed because your memories will fade in time." I say "Let me go," I say. I watched as the resolve came into his features and I thought I had won but the he said the words that sent me over the cliff I had barley been hanging onto._

"_I will never let you go," he says his gaze burning holes into my face "Where ever you are I'll be close behind, where ever you go I will follow you, there's know no place you can go without me being right there behind you," he says backing away to the window and jumping out sending one last look my way before he left. I curled up in a ball and let the misery have me. I let everything come out that had been balled up inside of me for the last three days have me. I was done pretending done fighting because what was the point when every time I tried to forget Edward he would show up and be a horrible reminder._

_For two days I wouldn't do anything eat, drink, I didn't even sleep. Jasper tried to convince me to do something but I couldn't. On the sixth night I had a dream I hadn't had in a while one of the vulture and it gave me an idea. The one thing Edward had hated most was the vulture and I knew one way to get back at him. I was going to Volterra. They were either going to kill me or they were going to make me one of there own. I Bella Swan was going to get my revenge._

Sneak peek-( Catching you up)

So the next story will take place in the present time and Bella will do a quick review of how her life is now. We already know that she goes to the vulture they change her and she goes on to become one of the guard. Jasper wonders the globe looking for Bella knowing that she just did not vanish from the face of the earth and as he does he realizes his true feelings for Bella. There reunion is bitter sweet because the only way he can stay with Bella is that he has to join the guard. But since he is in love with her of course he does it. The story will sometimes go into flashback mode so eventually you will know every detail of what happened in Volterra and all of the gory details of Bella and jaspers relationship. In the present tense this story takes place 50 years later and Bella and jasper are married and very happy. But one day they get a letter.

Dear Bella and Jasper W.,

Your next assignment is exterminating bad werewolves that can't control themselves.

The Cullen family has come to us in need of help and since you two are our best fighters

we are sending you and Felix and Demetri on the mission. Remember your job is to

keep them safe which means you might have to stay a extended amount of time

My dearest children,

Aro

Can Bella handle this? Do they even want to see the Cullen's again? Can you really protect someone you hate is it possible?

Review please! Tell me what you think the Cullen's reactions to Bella and Jasper will be?


	4. Chapter 4

Previous

The one thing Edward had hated most was the vulture and I knew one way to get back at him. I was going to Volterra. They were either going to kill me or they were going to make me one of there own. I Bella Swan was going to the Italy.

Dear Bella and Jasper W.,

Your next assignment is exterminating bad werewolves that can't control themselves.

The Cullen family has come to us in need of help and since you two are our best fighters

we are sending you and Felix and Demetri on the mission. Remember your job is to

keep them safe which means you might have to stay a extended amount of time

My dearest children,

Aro

Can Bella handle this? Do they even want to see the Cullen's again? Can you really protect someone you hate is it possible?

* * *

So I packed right away and when jasper arrived I told him goodbye. It was hardest thing I've ever had to do I think.

Back to the present tense

"Heidi I can't wear that outfit, shoot I don't even think the girls in playboys mansion wears stuff like that." I say.

"Nope Bella not a chance you lost the bet so---," she started but was cut off by none other than Felix.

"She lost the bet Oooo what does she have to wear I love the stuff you pick out for her," he says and I through a glare in his direction. You see I was bet that I couldn't keep my control for more than 30 seconds. Which you think oh wow that's easy yeah well not when your stuck in a closet with Caius. So after he licked my ear all the control I had left the building and in its place was Isabella Whitlock one of the most feared vampires around.

"Felix shut your mouth," jasper calls from the bathroom even taking a shower didn't stop him from looking after me how sweet.

"Bella your have to wear it," Heidi says

"Well can I at least wear stockings," I plead

"Nope not a chance," she says and that's how I indeed up in a hooker's outfit. In the guard it was best to wear hills they created a weapon when needed and a very good fashion accessory at times.

I must have fallen a sleep on the plane because when I awoke I was laying in the back seat of an unknown car on jasper's lap. I could feel his hand lazily stroking my hair. That's the thing about two empathies' Aro did some research but it was still very uncommon that any two vampires would have the same power. But they also realized that since jasper was the one who changed me that maybe his power was transferred into me. At times jasper is able to fall asleep, yes that's right I could make a vampire only happens when I am asleep and am no longer controlling my power. Of course any vampire near me is able to fall asleep but they can also fight it if they wish, but then again what vampire in there right mind that hasn't slept for over hundreds of years pass up an opportunity to sleep? I remember one morning I awoke to find jasper beside me as usual, but his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly parted at first I thought he was joking. But eventually after several minutes of me shaking him he woke up groaning just like I do when someone wakes me out of a peaceful dream. We were both shocked to find out that he could sleep. But anyway while were on the subject about my powers let me tell you about them. Most vampires have one power or none at all. But me even as a vampire I still had to be weird. (Sigh) My powers are, mind conjuring, levitation, mind reading, weather controller, and I can change appearances. I normally get a new power at the worst of times, but I always write it off as just my awful luck.

My appearance hadn't changed much since I turned into a vampire. My hair is still curly and long, but it's more manageable now. My body grew a lot, I grew a few inches so now I wasn't considered petite, boos grew bigger and my curves became more profound. My eyes had staid the same color but we think that's because I'm still half human. Oh wait did I forget to mention that well then yeah I'm half human/ half vampire. It's quite cool, I have all the strength of a regular vampire and I of course need blood but not as much as a regular vampire does. Now the human traits that carried over were useful, I can eat regular food, cry, sleep; the only bad thing that unfortunately transferred over was my clumsiness. I couldn't wait to see what Emmet thought of me being a clumsy vampire.

I opened my eyes to jasper smiling at me with that smile of his that lit up my world.

"Mornin, darling how was your nap," Jasper as in a whisper binding down and to kiss me on the forehead.

"Great, but you know what's better?" I ask

"No what?" he ask with a smirk

"Waking up to a hot cowboy kissing me," I say. That's was one of my many nicknames for him; he acquired that one when we took one of our honey moon trips to Texas. You may think that Texas is not romantic, but whatever you haven't seem jasper in cowboy boots can you say delicious. Jasper must have been reading my emotions because his sly smile appeared on his face which gave him a hungry dangerous look.

"Oh really well then I guess you wont mind if I do this then," he says binding down once more, but this time I met him half way and our lips touched. There was nothing better in the world than kissing jasper. I felt his tongue slide over my bottom lip asking for permission to enter which I eagerly grated. He gave a satisfied moan when our tongues met.

"Hay, hay cut that out." Felix says from, the driver's seat "She may not mind but I certainly do," he says looking back at us.

"Look I know your jealous but can't you contain it just a little bit I mean if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask," jaspers wiggling his eye brows and making a kissy face. I giggled softly and Felix made a discussed sound in the back of his throat and turned his attention back to the road. Jaspers started trailing kisses down my neck and I had to bite back a groan. I felt him smile against my neck; he knew the effect he had on me.

"Ok that is it," Felix yells from the front seat slamming on brakes. Demetri slammed into the dashboard, and me and jasper hit the back of the seats.

"What the hell?" me jasper and Demetri yelled at the same time. It would have been funny if we were not so pissed. I mean come on who the hell stops in the middle of the road just because they get a little up set?

"I can't concentrate with you two having an orgy in the back seat. God you two act like you just hooked up you do realize you've been married for exactly 50 years, 2 weeks, 4 days-," Felix shouted but before he could finish jasper interrupted.

"Damn man I know you want me but don't you think you could try not to be so stalkerish." Jasper says with his famous shit eating smirk on.

"Jasper I do not want you what the hell is--," Felix starts barley able to control his anger

"Its ok Felix I understand I know you want me everyone does," Jasper says. Felix gives a very aggregated groan and starts the car again. Even he knew trying to reason with jasper was going to get you absolutely no where. But that was just fine with me I loved his confidence it took a while for me to build it up after the whole Alice thing. But as usually I concurred him as I do everything else in my life. Ok so maybe we both worked on out confidence. But in truth jasper just said stuff like that to get under his skin which for Felix's sake I hope he catches on soon. I scooted over to the other seat.

"Happy Felix?" I ask

"Ecstatic you guys are only two inches a part,' he mumbles under his breath. I felt a hand slowly traveling up my leg. I looked over at jasper and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye smiling.

About two hours later we arrived at our destination the Cullen's house.

Jasper got out and came around too my door to open it for me.

"Why thank you kind sir,' I say smiling in my perfect British accent.

"Glad to be of services my lady," he says with an identical smile to match mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed them softly. I giggle as I did a quick curtsey blushing. He smiled at me as he led me up the path to the Cullen's house. I gazed at it with my new vampire eyes. Jasper noticing my distraction rapped an arm around my waist.

"You ok darling?" he whispers in my ear even though and vampire in a five mile radius could hear him.

"Yeah I'm fine just taking it in it all looks so new," I whisper back leaning into his embrace. We made our way to the door and walked in the walls were still the same shade of white. There was still a glass window at the back where you could see the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. Once again I was in awe of this beautiful house.

"Gee thanks Bella, it's so nice of you to get out of the car and leave you 5 bags for us to get," Demetri said sarcastically. In truth I had forgotten all about my bags.

"Sorry," I mummer turning around to go back and get them, but Jasper's hand caught my arm

"I got it," he says kissing me on the cheek as he exits the house. I walked over to the couch noticing a note.

Dear Guards,

We went on a quick hunt. Should be back soon.

Love, Cullen's

"What's that?" jasper asks in my ear making me jump. He wrapped his arms around me looking over my shoulder at the note. "Well since they wont be back for awhile and D and Felix are exploring the house how about we finish what I tried to start in the car," Jasper says lowering his voice and letting his natural southern accent seek through. He started trailing kisses down my neck, and I moaned at the feeling. This of course made jasper produce a growl. He turned me around to face him and his lips clamped onto mine forcefully. I returned the pressure and started moving my hands into his hair giving it a slight tug. Jasper growled again my lips and pushes me against the wall. His hands traveled down my body to my thighs grasping them and hitching them onto his waist. His mouth left mine and he started kissing lower and lower. One of his hands released my thigh traveling up my body until it rested on my breast. He slowly started to massage and I let out a load groan pushing myself into his hand. Jasper's hips started to rock against mine and we both let out a groan when his very obvious hard made contact with my core. But then I was sucked into one of my visions.

_I was in the woods looking down at the Cullen's they were in a tight circle with frighten expressions on. I had know idea what there source of fear was coming from until I heard a growl followed by at least nine more_

I snapped out of my vision knowing we only had a few minutes to react before my vision became reality. Jasper on the other side was trailing kisses down my neck.

"MJ honey we have a problem," I say

"No," he growls grinding his hips into mine causing a moan to escape my mouth

"No, ser-,"I start but before I could finish my sentence jaspers mouth attacked mine cutting off any words that I was about to say. I pulled back with some effort, ok well with a lot of effort. "Jazz honey the Cullen's are about to get massacred," I say. HE let out a very frustrated growl there's two things that will piss jasper off easily one messing with his girl and having to stop in the middle of a quickie. He reluctantly let me go and went to grab our soars.

"Don't know why those stupid idiots would go outside in the woods knowin damn well they can't protect themselves. I bet they did this on purpose stupid……," jasper mumbles to himself handing me my soars. I quickly swung them over my back for easy access. The only way to kill these kinds of wolves' is to cut them open.

"Felix, D we have to0 go save the Cullen's," I say in a normal voice knowing that they could hear me. Jasper was still mumbling to himself when D and Felix came down the stairs.

"Aww Jazz why so glum bum you look like someone stole your puppies. Oh know wait its worse than that you have to go save some people you hate instead of having sex with your wi--," Felix starts. Poor guy didn't even get to finish his speech before jasper attacked him. But this was normal if they didn't have a fight at least once a day I would began to think they actually liked each other.

"Were leaving join if you wont," I say in an exasperated voice grabbing D's hand as he lead the way to they Cullen's. After a few seconds jasper appeared beside me taking my hand.

"Were close,' Demetri whispers, and we all went into complete vulture mode. You see I have many sides to my personality so I guess you can say I have a slip personality. I have a sexy confident side, a badass side that most of the time stayed hidden unless you pissed me off, and I of course had my caring side. "Time to split," Demetri announces. We separated making sure that we surrounded the Cullen's and the wolves. I waited for jasper to give me the signal that told me it was time to inform our guest of our arrival. My shield gives me the power to block our scents from other vampire's which obviously came in handy. Jasper caught my eye and nodded slightly.

"_Ok Cullen I'm going to need you to listen carefully because if you mess this up you might not make it out.," I say in each of their minds. "When we call attention to ourselves don't move, don't run, and don't bring any attention to yourselves. Am I understood," I say_

"Who is this?" Edward asks.

"_Oh for the love of god I know I just said don't bring attention to yourselves. What part of that statement is so damn hard to understand?" I growl in his head_

"_My apologies we understand," Edward answers in his thoughts._

I made contact with jasper telling him they got the message. Now it was time the wolves to learn about there unexpected guest.

"Well hello wolves nice of you to join us on this fine day," I say out loud. All heads turned to my direction, but before the wolves could attack Felix stepped in.

"Now come on doggies can't we all just play nice," Felix says but by the tone of his voice you could tell that playing nice was the furthest thing from his mind. The wolves turned in his direction growling.

"Now are you sure you guys can't just walk away with you tail between your legs?" Demetri asks. This time I heard a laugh out of one of the Cullen's. The wolves then turn to him growling.

"Yall know what I have better things to do with my time than stand hear and negotiate with wolves," jasper says retrieving his soars and of course the fight was on.

I quickly pulled my swords out just in time as a wolf lunged at me. My sword went through its shoulder blade making the wolf cry out. Before I could finish it off two more wolfs came thudding my way from different directions. I lunched myself into the air the same time the wolves did. My heel connected with the wolf on the rights face sending it flying backward into a tree. The next wolf was still coming towards me in mind air. I started to descend and so did the wolf. I dug my sword into the wolfs chest as we landed. It landed on top of me which means that my sword had successfully gone completely through the wolf. One down two more to go. I pulled the sword out of it and walked over to the wolf with the sword through its shoulder blade, and shamed my sword into its chest. But before I could retrieve the sword something hit me from behind hard and I went flying backwards. I happened to land right in front of none other then Edward Cullen. His eyes grew wide and before I could think of the reason behind it a great wolf was on top of me.

"Sword," I command and my swords were sent hurdling towards me, but not before the wolf claw scratched me on the arm. "Um oww, see now you've pissed me off," I say and from the corner of my eye I see that my swords have arrived. "But don't worry _I'm_ not going to loose my head over it," I say and bring my hands up to grab the swords and I sliced the head off. It landed with a hard lump. I pushed the body off of me and slowly stood. I was joined by Jasper, then Demetri and Felix. I could feel another presence among us. I had smelled the scent before but I couldn't quite place it.

"Get the Cullen's to the clearing I'll stay after and clean up." I say. Demetri and Felix nod and take off with the Cullen's hot on their tail. Jasper stayed behind

"What is it?" he asks.

"Nothing I don't think do you smell another scent?" I ask while going to pick the swords.

"No why do you?" he asks

"I don't know don't worry about it go catch up with them I'll only be a minute," I say giving him a quick kiss and a little nudge. I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore to approach my visitor.

"Come out I know your there," I say. And the last person in the world steps out of the shadows. It's none other than…………………………..

Well hear it is sorry I took so long I got kinda stuck. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but obviously you knew that

"Jacob?" I ask hesitantly. The figure slowly steps out of its place behind a tree.

"Bells," Jacob says before he races towards me. Before I can even comprehend what's happening I am caught up in one of Jake's famous bear hugs, but instead of loosing my breath this time I return his hug with strength. "Bella I thought …I thought you were dead the _Cullen's _said you were." Jake whispers

"To them Jake I was…but no I had to get out of forks for awhile," I say trying to step back from jakes warm embrace. The cut on my arm was starting to stink. As if Jake read my thoughts he lifted his nose in the air.

"You're bleeding," he says finally letting me go. He finds the arm with the cut and does the most shocking thing he smells my arm. "Good your not infected with the other wolfs blood…let me-," he starts but I cut him off.

"What do you mean not infected?" I ask.

"Bells look around you did notice something different about those wolves and the pack didn't you?" he asks

"Well yea I mean they seem rapid almost," I say looking at the ground where one of the dead wolves lay.

"They are…. about two years ago two wolves come into forks…..now that alone was strange any werewolf like us would immediately smell us on the reservation and come there but they didn't. Anyways we caught up with them me and Quil but when we approached they attacked us. They escaped and we went back to tell Sam. He said there was something wrong with them but as long as they don't bother the people we should just leave them alone. But then two hikers disappeared in the woods….we immediately called the Cullen's but they accused us of the unexplained death since there was scratch marks where the bodies were left. We went to check it out but fond nothing giving us a lead on who did the killings. About a week later a pack of wolves come onto the reservoir but instead of there being two wolves now there were four. We kill as many as we can bells but they double in number every month, that's why we had the Cullen's call in back up…." Jake looked at the ground then back at my face then at the ground and to the cut on my arm. "Wait a minute….your back up… they said they were calling in the finest vulture guard they had…but you don't smell like a vampire," Jake takes a whiff of me again " but then again you don't smell quite human either,"

"I'm half and half…..I'm the first of my kind….but as you can see..," I say looking around "Me and my team are the best and we plan to exterminate this species of wolf." I say

"_Izzy sweetheart where are you" Jasper whispers into my mind. _

"Jake we will talk late I have to finish up here and head to the Cullen's house," I say

"Sure thing bells you have my number," he smiles and it seems as if the sun has came up over the bright sky " It hasn't changed," he leaves a quick kiss on my forehead and the disappears into the shadows. I make quick work of burning the wolf's bodies since we don't know enough about them to know wither it was safe or not to just leave the body's. As I race back toward the Cullen's house I hear jasper chewing the Cullen's out.

"Are you guys just stupid or do you have a death wish?" Jazz growls. Hummm seems as though jazz never did get over us being interrupted. "Obviously you can't protect yourselves so why in the living daylight would you go out in the woods?" jasper asks. By that time I had made it into the doorway. All faces turned to me. The Cullen's gasped and I soon realized why my hood had fallen. Whelp there goes me breaking it to them easily.

"Sooo….." I start but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Bellabear" Emmet almost squeals…he races towards me and raps me in a bone crushing hug "I missed you so much…so so so so so much," he says it almost sounded like he would be crying if he could.

"I missed you to emmybear," I say and since I could cry I did.

"See I told you she would come back for me…but no did any of you listen," Emmet shouts at the Cullen's as he pulls away from the hug. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course I came back for you Emmet how could I just leave you forever," I say with a smile on my face.

"Bella sweetheart…" Esme asks in a quite whisper almost as if she was afraid that if she spoke louder I would disappear.

"Yes its me," I say nervously….I was always afraid of whether Esme would forgive me for leaving her.

"Oh dear," She says in a rush then scoops me up in a hug. "I missed you dear, I thought you were gone forever," she dry sobs. Carlisle comes behind her and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder

"Glad to have you back," he says calmly but his eyes betrayed his relief.

_See darling I told you everything was going to turn out fine," jasper says in my mind_

_Yes you did I was stupid to doubt you," I say back. _

"Ok anyway on to other introductions," I say when Esme stepped back. From the corner of my eye I see Alice giving me a hateful glare and Edward looking as though he wanted to come hug me next. I guess something in my face told him that was not one of his smartest ideas.

"My husband," I wave my hand over to where jasper was standing and he lowers his cloat. Just like me the Cullen's took another gasp, at this rate introductions would take all day.

Just getting back into the grove of writing. More should come soon Ideas are very much appreciated


End file.
